The present invention relates in general to the data processing field. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus and computer program product for automatically approving virtual machine (VM) requests using a tolerance that defines an allowable amount of deviation from preset resource specifications, wherein the tolerance can be varied adaptively based on one or more monitored factors.